Digimon in: The Misty Show
by Furious Alwayz
Summary: The digi-destined face problems with the pokemon trainers especially Misty. Please read and review. I would like it very much!!


I really didn't feel like doing this, putting my disclaimer out but I don't own digimon or pokemon. The events that happen in this story are fiction. It's not like none of the TV shows. Yada, yada, yada. Enjoy the story!!  
  
Digimon in:  
  
The Misty Show  
  
  
  
"Hey! This is the Misty Show. All Misty, all the time!" the brunette exclaims. The audience goes wild with cheering. Meanwhile, an unhappy Kari and Matt sit in the audience.  
  
"Man, why we gotta sit through this?" Matt moans.  
  
"So Tai can put together his plan, whatever that is." Kari explains.  
  
"Remember our motto is - when you see one of those -beep- digi-destined, kill them!" Misty says and the audience agrees.  
  
Matt is really getting angry. "Stupid little witch!" Matt mumbles.  
  
"Shhh!" Kari says.  
  
While Misty yaks on and on, Matt begins to get mad. He picks something off the floor and throws it at Misty.  
  
"Ow! Who throw that?!" Misty demands.  
  
The audience points at Matt. Misty storms up to him.  
  
"Why'd you throw that?!"  
  
"Because you were getting on my nerves!"  
  
"What is your name?"  
  
"Matt."  
  
"Matt? Aren't one of those dim-witted digi-destined named Matt?"  
  
"Duh!"  
  
"Ahhh! Get him out of here!"  
  
The guards throw Matt out. Kari feels very lonely.  
  
"Okay, it's time for the digi-destined song!" Misty yells and begins singing - "One day I was walking down the street, and I saw one of those dumb digi-destined. I chopped their head off and pulled their guts out. I started to play jump rope with them ..."  
  
Kari begins feeling very sick as the song progress. Finally, the torment is over.  
  
"Now it's time for the lucky winner who wins an autograph picture of yours truly. The number is 5598737."  
  
Kari gasps as she realizes it was her seat. The spotlight shines on her as the talk show host approaches her.  
  
"Hi! You're the lucky winner! What's your name?"  
  
"Uh. .Carrie."  
  
"Well, congratulations Carrie." Misty gives her the autographed picture. "Now everybody let's sing the digi-destined song. Sing along with me, Carrie."  
  
Kari reluctantly sings the horrible song. The show is over.  
  
Kari walks out the studio and is greeted by her older brother Tai.  
  
"How was it?" he asks.  
  
"It was terrible. They have this terrible song about us and they threw Matt out."  
  
"Well, don't worry we'll get them soon."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hi! This is the Misty show! Welcome!"  
  
"We know that," T.K. mumbles.  
  
"Be quiet T.K. That's what got your brother kicked out!" Sora reminds him.  
  
"Well, sorry!"  
  
"Today we're gonna show you what to do if you find Patamon." Misty replies. The audience cheers.  
  
"First, you take Patamon and chopped his head off. Then you throw it away."  
  
Tears fill up in T.K.'s eyes as Misty talks on about the way to prepare a Patamon dinner. Poor Patamon! he thinks.  
  
"Now it's time to select an audience member to play 'Kill that digi- destined!' The object of the game is to kill 100 digi-destined as you in less than 60 seconds! Now let's see ...whom should I choose? Hey! What about you, Blondie?" Misty points to T.K.  
  
"Who me?"  
  
"Yeah! What's your name?"  
  
"T.J."  
  
"Well, come on down to the stage! Don't be shy!"  
  
T.K. walks onto the stage. Misty hands him a gun.  
  
"Don't worry folks - it's just a fake laser gun." Misty says. "On your mark; get set; go!"  
  
T.K. begins firing the gun. The only "digi-destined" he hits is Davis. "Take that Davis! You're so dumb! Stupid jerk!"  
  
The buzzer sounds. "I'm sorry T.J. You didn't make the goal. But you did hit Davis an awful lot," points out Misty. Sora giggles quietly in her seat. "But you did do a good job, T.J. so I'm gonna reward you with this" -Misty pulls out a calendar - "a 12 month calendar with nude pictures of me in it! Enjoy!"  
  
T.K. has a queasy feeling in his stomach as he receives the calendar. He returns to his seat.  
  
"Now, ladies, it's time to play 'find the real Ash!' If the real Ash kisses you, you get to go out on a date with him at 'Le Pokemon, Le Restaurant!'" A whole lot of people who looks like Ash (and the real thing) come out. The bell rings and the ladies in the audience are shower with kisses including Sora.  
  
"Yuk! Stop kissing me!"  
  
"No, your kisses are sweet," the voice responds back.  
  
The bell chimes again. "Will the real Ash please stand up?" Misty asks. The one who was kissing Sora stands up.  
  
"Oh God," she mutters.  
  
"Well, aren't you a lucky girl? What's your name, sweetie?"  
  
"Sarah."  
  
"You're the one with Ash!"  
  
"I'm so excited!" Ash proclaims blissfully while he turns crimson.  
  
"Yeah, me too," Sora says blankly.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Remember Sora, if something goes wrong, call me on the cell phone."  
  
"Okay Tai. I will." They gaze at each other for a while.  
  
"Well, good luck," Tai wishes her.  
  
Sora enters the restaurant. "You must be Miss Sarah," the waiter assumes.  
  
"How did you kn.." Before she can finish the sentence, the waiter grabs her and pulls her into this room. There are two candlelights on a table. Ash is sitting there, waiting for her. He has some dead-looking roses in his hand.  
  
"You look very pretty," Ash replies, drooling. "Oh, and here." He hands her the dead roses.  
  
"Uh ..thanks."  
  
"I'll leave you two," the waiter says, leaves, and shuts the door. Sora feels uncomfortable.  
  
"Sit down my dear." Sora can smell Ash's stinky cologne.  
  
The night goes on. Ash blah, blahs about pokemon, Sora is very irritated, the food tastes like #@$$, and Sora wishes is on a date with Tai, her true love, instead.  
  
"Then there was that time when Pickachu ..."  
  
"Ash?"  
  
" ..and he ..."  
  
"Ash?!"  
  
"Yes, dear?"  
  
"I'm-I'm g-going to the bathroom."  
  
"Okay, hurry back with your fine self," Ash replies and laughs like a geek.  
  
What a loser, she thinks and rolls her eyes. She walks out the room near the ladies' room. She dials Tai's cell number.  
  
"Talk to me."  
  
"Tai, come get me, please," Sora says, almost crying.  
  
"What's wrong - did he do something to you? If he did, I'll kill the little b-"  
  
"Tai, he didn't do anything. Just come get me."  
  
"Alright."  
  
"Bye." Sora hangs up the phone and turns around to find the waiter in her face.  
  
"So, you are one on those blasted digi-destined!" he exclaims with his fake French accent.  
  
He begins chasing her. She runs through the restaurant. "Leave me alone, jerk!"  
  
She runs outside just as Tai pulls up. She jumps in the car. "Drive like a crazy man!" she commands. They speed away. Ash comes outside also.  
  
"Man, and I still like her."  
  
The waiter pounds Ash on the head.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"How was Sora's date?" Kari questions as Tai enters the apartment.  
  
"The way that she explained it - I rather listen to Mimi whine!"  
  
"Oh, Tai!" his sister says and giggles. "Tai, please tell me about that plan yours! Please!"  
  
"You'll see soon enough little sis."  
  
"Oh, you never tell me anything!"  
  
"Don't worry, you'll see like I said. Now, I'm about to go take a hot shower."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tai is at the mall. He is looking at this expensive bracelet. Sora approaches him.  
  
"Hi Tai!"  
  
"Oh, hi Sora!"  
  
"So, what are you doing?"  
  
"Just looking at something; that's all." There's silence momentarily.  
  
"Well, I guess I'll be seeing you later," Sora said.  
  
"Yeah, I guess." Sora leaves the store.  
  
"May I help you?" the store clerk asks.  
  
"Yeah, I would like to purchase this gold bracelet."  
  
"Well sir, that's mighty expensive." Tai gives her a look.  
  
"Well, I know that," he replies, very annoyed.  
  
"Okay. Is it for someone very special?"  
  
"I guess you could say that."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Misty! Misty! Misty!" the audience shouts at the top of their lungs.  
  
"Thank you, thank you! I love you all!" the brown hair girl says.  
  
"And I hate you too," Yolei mutters under her breath.  
  
"Shhh! Be quiet Yolei - I mean Yolanda," Cody corrects himself.  
  
"All right, Cory," Yolei acknowledges and giggles.  
  
Yolei can act just like a young child sometimes, Cody thinks.  
  
"Today we're gonna play 'impressions.' Today our guests are going to do impressions of those stupid -beep- digi-destined! Whoever does the best impression wins a fantastic prize!" Misty replies and the audience goes wild.  
  
"Hey Cory," Yolei begins, making sure she puts emphases on Cory, "I could impersonate that Yolei girl." And I wonder what the prize can be? Money? Clothes? A date with a cute guy?  
  
"Hey Misty! This girl says she can impersonate that girl Yolei!" a boy behind Yolei points out.  
  
"Well, come on down girlfriend! Let's see what you got!" Misty responds.  
  
Yolei stares at Cody. He motions her to go ahead. She hesitates, but eventually goes onto the stage.  
  
"Hi, and what's your name, dear?"  
  
"Yolanda," Yolei answers plainly.  
  
"Well, let's see you in action."  
  
Yolei begins to act - well, like herself. "I don't feel like going to the digital world." she whines. "Or you can be a real jerk like Davis!" she shouts. "How come I never get the cute guy?" she complains.  
  
She does such an excellent job, the audience goes crazy with cheer.  
  
"Thank you - thank you very much!" she says and bows. She feels very optimistic. She winks at Cody. He winks back.  
  
There are plenty of other acts, but none could top Yolei. People impersonate Tai, Sora, Matt, Davis, - his dumbness and clumsiness especially - even another one of Yolei.  
  
"Well, after careful and difficult judgment, we've decided our winner. And the winner is - Yolanda with the impersonation of Yolei!"  
  
The audience applauds and Yolei leaps for joy.  
  
"What's my prize? What's my prize?" Yolei proclaims ecstatically.  
  
"You, my lucky friend, get a kiss by the one and only Brock - one of our Pokemon trainers!"  
  
The audience cheers, of course.  
  
"What?" Yolei exclaims dramatically and dumbfounded.  
  
"I know you're too excited! Well, here he comes."  
  
Brock comes out waving at the audience as they clap for him. He grabs Yolei by the waist and jams his tongue down her throat.  
  
After they break the kiss, Yolei thinks, Man! What did he eat? Garlic?  
  
"I hope you enjoy that as much as I did," Brock whispers in her ear. Yolei just gives him a weak smile.  
  
"Well, that's for now folks! See you tomorrow!" Misty says and leaves the stage.  
  
"Did you enjoy the kiss, Yolanda?" asks Cody when they meet up again.  
  
"Shut up Cody. Just shut up," responds Yolei, annoyed, not bothering to identify him by his undercover name.  
  
They meet Tai in the back of the building.  
  
"How was it? Terrible?" Tai says.  
  
"I need to brush my teeth," Yolei states and Cody laughs. ~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Misty goes backstage after another show.  
  
"Man, am I good?!" she brags to herself as she puts some very flamboyant red lipstick on.  
  
"Miss Misty, there's someone out here to see you," a man informs her.  
  
"Oh, who is it?"  
  
"His name is Tai."  
  
"Tai? Hmm, that name sounds familiar. Send him in."  
  
The man sends Tai in. Tai has a present in his hand.  
  
"You're one of the digi-destined, aren't you?"  
  
"Yeah. But .."  
  
"But you're the cute one. So what do you want, baby?"  
  
Tai has a confused manifestation upon his face. "Well, I want to give you this." Tai hands her the gift. Misty quickly tears it open.  
  
"Oh, Tai this is wonderful!" It was a gold bracelet. "Oh, I must just give you a kiss, you sweetheart, you!" Misty and Tai begin smooching.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I'm gonna give her a piece of my mind!" Sora says to herself angrily. Sora had been walking down the street, when Misty, in a black limousine, threw a bucket of tomato juice on her. Sora became piss as Misty zipped away snickering.  
  
Sora outstrips the security unnoticed. She makes her way toward Misty's dressing room. She bursts in, but then stops cold in her tracks as the witch Misty has her lips laid upon Tai's.  
  
Sora can't think of anything else to say, so she yells: "You traitor! Tai, you traitor, kissing that female dog!"  
  
"Wait, Sora! It's not what you think!"  
  
"I don't wanna here it, Tai Kamiya!"  
  
Sora runs away, weeping.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
"Sora, tell me what's the matter. Please," Mimi pleads with Sora over the phone.  
  
"Nothing's wrong. I'm fine. Don't worry."  
  
"Sora, something's wrong. When you answered the telephone, it sounded like you had been crying."  
  
"No, I-I just have a cold," Sora lies.  
  
"You were fine yesterday when I called you."  
  
"Mimi, for the last time I'm fine," she replies, aggravated, "Now, what time should your flight be in tomorrow?"  
  
"6:00 p.m."  
  
"Alrighty. Talk to you later."  
  
"Okay, bye."  
  
Sora hangs up the phone. "I wish there was nothing wrong with me," she murmurs to herself. She flings herself on her bed, and wails extremely loud.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Look, Ash! Look what that gorgeous boy Tai brought me!" Misty exclaims happily. Ash eyes the bracelet.  
  
"Wow. Where he get that from - the thrift store?"  
  
Ash says monotone and snickers.  
  
"Don't be jealous, Ash, just because he has money and you don't."  
  
"I'm not jealous!" Ash pouts.  
  
Misty giggles at him and gives the little fag a hug.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
"Oh, it's useless! Sora won't return any of my phone calls or answer my e- mails." Tai grumbles to himself.  
  
"Why is she so infuriated with you? Did you do something unethical to offend her? " Kari asks, trying to use the big, well colossal, (which means big, duh) words.  
  
"That's not an iota of your trepidation," Tai responds also utilizing that same technique. Kari stares at him. "Anyway, what have I told you about coming in my room?! Get the hell out!" Tai commands her.  
  
"Okay! No need to get your knickers in a bunch!" she screams back, slamming the door on the way out.  
  
"Oh, I can't take this any more!" Tai says. He puts his jacket on and exits out the front door undetected.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Sora yawns loudly. She is sitting in a chair, half asleep waiting for Mimi's plane to arrival. "Plane from New York, New York to Tokyo, Japan."  
  
After about 15 minutes, Sora hears a perky, high, little voice say, "Wake up Sora! Nap times over!"  
  
"Huh? Oh, hi Mimi!" Sora stands up and they hug. "My car's park in the lot."  
  
As they walk to Sora's car, Mimi asks, "Sora, what was wrong with you last night when I called?"  
  
"Nothing like I said!" Sora snaps.  
  
"Well, sorry Sora! Look's like someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed!"  
  
"I'm sorry Mimi," Sora apologizes more coolly, "I'm just sleepy."  
  
They finally reach the car. While Sora's is driving, Mimi asks yet another question. "So Sora, who are you going to bring to that dance you were talking about?"  
  
"I don't even know if I'm going."  
  
"What?! Why?"  
  
"Um, I don't know." Then Sora sighs  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"These are the best eggs I ever did tasted. Yep, yep!" Misty announces.  
  
Tai just nods his head and smiles even though he's horrible embarrass. He takes a bite of his silver dollar pancakes.  
  
"I'm so glad you decided to stop by my apartment last night. I really appreciated it."  
  
She smiles. Tai smiles back. She's not that ugly, he thinks. Who am I kidding? She does not even come close to as good-looking as Sora. But I'm still going to ask her.  
  
Tai grabs her hand. "Misty, I want to ask you something."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
Tai clears his throat. "Do you want to come to my school's dance?" Misty's face lights up. "Of course I will! Oh, Tai!" She reaches over the table to hug Tai.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"So, we gotta find something to do on Friday," Kari tells T.K. over the phone.  
  
"Yeah, you wanna go to the movies or something?"  
  
"Sure! Let me let the others know."  
  
"No, Kari. I meant just you and me."  
  
Kari is surprise. Is he asking me out on the date? she thinks.  
  
"Um, Kari?"  
  
"Uh, sure. I'd love too."  
  
"Great. Pick you about 7."  
  
"Okay."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Misty Rules?" Mimi exclaims. She is talking about the new store they place in the mall. It has all the Misty stuff you could ever dream of.  
  
Mimi, Kari, Sora, and Yolei are at the mall. "Let's go in there," Yolei suggests.  
  
"Why in the world would you want to go in there?!" Sora exclaims loudly.  
  
"Sora!" Mimi scolds. "You don't have to be mean. Sorry Yolei. She woke up on the wrong side of the bed."  
  
"I woke up on the same side I always do," Sora mumbles, but no one pays her no mind.  
  
"But why do you want to go in there, Yolei?" Kari inquires.  
  
"So we can see what kind of crap they got in there, buy some of the cheap stuff, and then burn it behind her studio."  
  
"Good idea! Let's go!" Sora exclaims, more cheerfully.  
  
They enter the store. It has everything imaginable that had Misty's face - shirts, shorts, pants, cups, underwear, etc. They all split up to explore.  
  
Sora sees this T-shirt with a huge picture of Misty smiling on it. Stupid witch. I can't stand that heifer! "Stupid Misty! Taking my man!" she yells. She commences tearing the shirt with her teeth, spitting on it, and stomping on it. She continued these actions until security comes and throws her out of the store.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sora is in her room sitting alone. Mimi decided to stay over Kari's house until Sora cools down. Sora is sitting on the bed, in the dark. The telephone rings. Sora goes to answer it. "Hi, Sora!" It is Matt.  
  
"Hey, Matt," she responses back gloomy.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Oh, nothing. I just have a headache."  
  
"Well, I hope you feel better." Matt clears his throat. "I called you to ask you would you like to come to the school dance with me?"  
  
This cheers Sora up. "Of course! I'd love too!"  
  
"Great! I'll pick you up about 7 on Friday night, alright!"  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
"Well, I'll talk to you later."  
  
"Okay, bye Matt."  
  
"Bye Sora."  
  
They hang up the phone. Now's my chance to get Tai back! she thinks evilly.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tai and Misty pull up in front of the gymnasium to the dance. They enter the building. There are decorations everywhere, a table full of mini hotdogs on a stick, some little chicken drumsticks, chips, cookies, punch, etc. And of course music is playing.  
  
"This is my favorite song! Come on, Tai! Let's dance!" Misty says.  
  
She pulls Tai with her to the dance floor.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Matt and Sora are dancing slowly on the dance floor. Matt's hands slowly eases down to Sora's behind.  
  
I should have known he'd put his hands there, Sora thinks. She then notices Tai dancing with Misty. That dress Misty got on is ug - ly! But Tai looks so good in that tux. No! I'm here with Matt, and he looks just as good! Maybe even better! Yeah, I think I'll tell him that!  
  
"Matt you look nice in that tux."  
  
"You look good too, baby."  
  
Matt taps her on her behind.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Look at them! Matt can't even dance! But like I care! Let her dance with that no dancing losing!! Tai thinks.  
  
Misty's leans her head on under Tai's neck. "Oh, Tai," she moans. "Isn't this romantic?"  
  
"Yeah, sure." Tai replies. He tries not to smell her stinky perfume. Tai's eyes Sora and Matt again. They're dancing kind of close..but like I said, I don't care.  
  
Tai and Misty dance a little while longer, then Misty's says, "I'm tired of dancing. Let's get something to drink."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Tai and Misty walk to the punch table. "Wanna go back to my place?" Misty asks.  
  
Normally Tai would have said "yes", but tonight he didn't right doing it.  
  
"No thank you Misty. Actually I'm tired. I'm think I'll go home. I had a nice time with you."  
  
Misty is pissed. I'll fix him., she thought.  
  
"Before you go Tai, have some punch."  
  
Misty hands Tai the cup of punch. Tai is about to drink the punch, but Sora stops him.  
  
"No Tai!!! Don't drink that!!!" she yells. She grabs the cup and flings it on the floor. She turns to Misty. "You witch!! You tried to drug Tai!!"  
  
"What!!" Misty exclaims, trying to sound surprise. "You liar!! I would never do that to my baby!!"  
  
"You're the liar! I saw you too," a boy acknowledges also.  
  
"Alright, I did try to drug Tai!! He refuse to go to my place and no one says no to me! So I was gonna drug him and take him to my place anyway!"  
  
"And what were you gonna do to him?" Sora asks, angrily.  
  
"I was gonna make him my toy!" Misty shouts. "Even if I did that, you couldn't do anything about it Hahahaha!!!"  
  
Sora was angry. "You evil witch! I should.T should."  
  
"You should what! You don't have the guts!" Misty says, poking her.  
  
"Don't touch me!" Sora yells and pushes Misty.  
  
"Don't push me, cow!" Misty slaps Sora.  
  
Everyone gasps.  
  
"You shouldn't have did that," Sora says.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
T.K. and Kari are at the movies. T.K. tries to make his "moves."  
  
Kari is munching on popcorn and occasionally laughing at the movie. T.K. slowly puts his arm around her. Kari turns, looks at him, smiles slightly, then resumes watching the movie.  
  
Here we go, T.K. thinks. He pops a tic-tac in his mouth. He moves Kari closer to him. Kari turns to face him. He moves in to kiss her. They are just about to kiss when.  
  
"Hey guys!" Davis exclaims. He goes where T.K. and Kari are and squeezes between them, forcing T.K. to move into the next seat.  
  
"I didn't know you guys were here," Davis says. He grabs some of Kari's popcorn.  
  
This is just great, T.K. thinks.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"You shouldn't have did that," Sora says. She pushes Misty onto the punch table.  
  
"Ahhh!" she screams. Misty gets up and pushes Sora back. Sora doesn't fall though. She slaps Misty and spits in her face. Misty slaps Sora back and pulls her hair.  
  
"Ahh! Let go of my hair, slut!"  
  
Sora grabs Misty hair. It's a hair-pulling contest. The others watch in amusement. Sora lets go of Misty's hair and drop kicks her. Misty falls down. Sora kicks and spits at her.  
  
"I hate you! I hate you! You took my man away from me!"  
  
Just then the police come in. Sora thinks they are about to arrest her, so she stops and runs behind Tai. The police head toward Misty.  
  
"Misty you are under arrest for kidnapping."  
  
"What! No!"  
  
They pull Misty up and drag off with her screaming.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
T.K., Kari, and Davis run up to Tai, Sora, and Matt.  
  
"What happen Tai? We came as soon as we could," T.K. says.  
  
"Well, Misty was just arrested," Matt answers.  
  
Tai adds, "But that wasn't the highlight of the night Sora got into a fight with Misty. Y'all missed it! Sora was just slapping and kicking at Misty! It was too cool!"  
  
T.K., Kari, and Davis look at Sora. She blushes  
  
"Yeah, I was pretty upset with her."  
  
"If I recall also, you told Misty that she stole your man away from you," Tai notes. "What is that about?"  
  
Sora and Tai look at each other. So do Matt, T.K., Kari, and Davis.  
  
"Uh, I think we should leave those two alone," states Matt.  
  
"Why I wanna hear what she got to say!" dumb Davis exclaims.  
  
"Let's go Davis," T.K. says.  
  
"Yeah, let's go Davis," Kari repeats. She grabs Davis's ear and pulls him away.  
  
Tai and Sora again look at one another.  
  
"Tai," Sora starts, "You see.I." She takes a deep breath. "I like you Tai. I like you a lot. And it hurt me when I saw you kissing her. Then you took her to the dance."  
  
Tai explains to Sora that he didn't really like Misty. It was part of his plan. He was going to gain her trust, then bring her down. End the show, ruin Misty, and ruin all the rest - Ash, Brock, and the pokemon. Buying the bracelet, kissing her, and taking her to the dance was all-apart of the plan.  
  
"Oh, I see," states Sora when he is done.  
  
"Then she wanted me to go back to her place. Something inside me couldn't do that."  
  
"Then I saw her put something in you drink. And I thought that girl is nuts!"  
  
"You know why I could go back to her place?"  
  
"No, why?  
  
"Because I also like you. The thought of going back to her place and possible sleeping with her.just makes my stomach twinges. Kissing her made me feel sick too." Tai pauses. "The only way I got though kissing her is thinking of you."  
  
"Oh, Tai!"  
  
Sora moves closer to Tai and kisses him. They stay locked up this way for a while.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It turns out Misty indeed put a drug in Tai's drink. The drug was meant to make him pass out. Then her intentions were to bring to her place and brainwash him into hating the digimon and converting to the pokemon's side.  
  
Misty was arrested because she had done to many people what she was going to do to Tai. She was convicted and is serving ten years in jail for it. As for Ash, Brock, and the pokemon they have moved and went their separate ways. The Misty show was cancelled, and for the people who were brainwashed they're in counseling now.  
  
T.K. finally did hook-up no thanks to Davis who is still trying to find that special someone. Tai and Sora also hooked-up and are happier than ever.  
  
All is good for the digi-destined and digimon, well, until next time. 


End file.
